


Talking under the moonlight

by madsmurf



Series: Handwritten fic [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Photographer, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmurf/pseuds/madsmurf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik, wedding photographer, owes Azazel a favour and that's where he meets Charles Xaiver</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking under the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [error_era](https://archiveofourown.org/users/error_era/gifts).



He's only here because Azazel is the devil. There's no other way he'd be here willingly, let alone a social gathering so large, without some kind of ritual involved. To be fair, he did owe Azazel a favour, and he was getting paid. Despite this, he would still prefer throwing knives at Azazel's head, instead of snapping photos. It was a much more pleasant situation.

It's when he gets Azazel and his merry band of idiots to line up for a group photo, that he notices him. It was like looking at the perfect art piece and Erik wanted nothing more than to capture it in as many ways possible. From what he can gather from looking at the line up that this perfect art piece could only be the best man. It's much later, the next day to precise, that he learns that the best man had been a childhood, faux brother, to Azazel's bride, Raven. It explained so much.

He doesn't spot the best man again until after the ceremony, too focused on getting the best shots. It's when the reception is in full swing and he feels like he's going to suffocate and has to escape to the balcony for a smoke. The best man is sitting on the railing, one leg dangling over the edge, while the other is bent and pressed close to his chest, a cigarette held loosely between his right hand's forefinger and thumb. Erik is capturing that moment on film before he can even think of the consequences; it's too raw to miss. Best man spots him, just as he's lowering his camera, and smiles.

"Charles."

He finds himself smiling back. "Erik."

If they spend the rest of the night talking about the importance of mutant rights, and leave with the promise to see each other three days from then, well Erik wasn't going to say that he was smitten and despite his original reluctance, that the day had one of the better ones. Everyone knew though, and strangely, he was okay with this.


End file.
